With rapid development of communications technologies, an operating frequency of a digital Integrated Circuit (IC) chip increases continuously. Because an alternating current electrical signal in the chip can cause electromagnetic radiation to space in a manner of an electromagnetic field, a frequency of a electromagnetic signal radiated outward during chip operating increases therewith and a wavelength of the radiated electromagnetic signal decreases accordingly. Therefore, dimensions of many conductors in the chip may be comparable to the wavelength of the electromagnetic signal. In this case, these conductors present an antenna effect to the electromagnetic signal to radiate the electromagnetic signal with the wavelength comparable to the dimensions of the conductors in a high intensity manner, and when a chip package is provided with a radiator, the antenna effect is more intense due to presence of the radiator, thereby causing electromagnetic interference to other circuits or signals and deteriorating performance of a communications product.
In the prior art, a leading wire or a bolt is generally used at a corner of the radiator of the chip to ground the radiator, so as to implement electromagnetic interference shielding by using a package; however, this method not only occupies too much layout space of a circuit board, but also causes relatively high impedance to a high-frequency signal via an inductive effect generated by the leading wire or the bolt, resulting in poor performance of high-frequency electromagnetic interference shielding.